Going Down
by karifan
Summary: What happens when Reese takes an elevator ride down. Cast...Reese, Sonny, Courtney, Carly.


Going Down

Reese stepped into the elevator at GH and pressed the button to descend down. She was exhausted after the long and laborous day she had. She had just finished up some contract work for the hospital. Alan was so impressed with the way her and Ric handled the lawsuit Durant brought against Bobbie and the hospital, that he wanted to hire them for more jobs. But Ric was out of town for a few days dealing with his marital issues. So it was up to Reese to keep the practice going till he returned.

Reese collapsed against the side wall with closed eyes as she felt the rush of the cold AC from the ceiling vent spray against her face. She heard the sound of the door opening, footsteps coming in, and the door close shut again. Then she heard something else. Reese opened her eyes and followed the sound of a young woman's whimpering. It was Sonny's little sister Courtney blowing her nose into a worn out tissue. Her eyes were puffy and red. Reese comtemplated whether or not she should do something.

Then Reese blurted out, "Are you alright?". Courtney turned her face to Reese as if she had realized for the first time she was not alone in the small confined space. Courtney whiped away a tear and replied quickly with a simple, "No, I'm fine.", to avoid a conversation.

Reese: "You don't look fine. Here." Reese took out another tissue from her purse and handed it to Courtney.  
Courtney: "God, I'm sorry, I must look like a total wreck.", she said taking the tissue and saying thankyou.  
Reese: "No, only like a woman who just got her heartbroken." Courtney looked at Reese shocked.  
Courtney: "How did you know? Is it that obvious?" she said with a look of sadness across her pale face.  
Reese and Courtney got off the elevator to the cafeteria and took a seat at the couch by the window.  
Reese: "Let's just say I've been there before. Just last week to be exact.", Reese answered gazing out at the seaport view for a second. Reese could still hear Sonny's angry voice yelling at her to leave his house. He felt betrayed and hurt. Reese tried to explain her side but he didn't even want to hear it. He said they were over for good.  
Courtney: "Yeah, I heard about Sonny ending things. I know he's mad about your drunken night with Ric, but that was in the past, he'll forgive you. Just give him time to get over it and let him know you're not giving up on him. My brother can be difficult where the matters of the heart are concerned.  
Reese: "Tell me about it." Reese said half smiling. Courtney: "I know my brother. He wouldn't have been with you this long if he didn't want to have something with you that would last. When my brother is with a woman, it's with his whole heart. I can tell your the same way. You've been there for him more than anyone the past year. He's not going to forget it.", Courtney said assuringly. Reese felt some sense of hope wash over her pain of loosing Sonny for a moment. Reese then quickly changed the topic.  
Reese: "So why did Jax break your heart? Can't be that bad, you two seem so together"  
Courtney: "He found me kissing another man.", she said flatly. A light bulb then went off in Reese's mind.  
Reese: "Wait a minute, this man that you were locking lips with wouldn't happen to be Nikolas Cassadine, would it"  
Courtney nodded her head yes.  
Reese: "Well that explains it." Courtney: "Explains what"  
Reese: "Why his wife ratted me out to Sonny about my one night stand now when she knew for months. She must have been so hurt over her marriage. Emily always gave me and Ric these suspicious looks after she caught us that night. I always got the impression maybe she thought Ric and I were having some ongoing affair but I always shrugged it off. It would explain her testy behaviour and saying she was protecting Sonny from getting hurt like she was"  
Courtney: "I'm still surprised Emily told, she isn't an angel either. She did cheat on her first husband Zander. Not that that excuses my behaviour. I'll always regret what I did to her. But she isn't one to judge"  
Reese then felt confused.  
Reese: "Why did you do it? No offense, but you have a solid marriage with a baby on the way. Why would you want to risk all of that for someone who is taken"  
Courtney sighed.: "I've been asking myself the same question since Jax threw me out. I know this is going to sound stupid, but ever since Elizabeth got pregnant with our child, I've just been feeling left out. I've always wanted to have a child of my own and now I'm missing out on the oppurtunity of carrying a life inside of me again. And watching the way Jax fell all over himself to take care of Elizabeth hurt. I was jealous. Having a child with the man I love is one of the most important things I've dreamt of doing, and I wasn't even part of the process. All I can do is sit back and wait. And it drove me insane. And there was Nik. Feeling neglected and alone from his own marriage. I confided more in him than I did in Jax about how I felt. Then one thing led to another and I was drowning in his kisses to forget everything. Reese: "I did the same thing with Ric. I mean we barely knew eachother. I was hurt and thought I was leaving town. Sonny and I weren't even a couple. We got close during the kidnappings of his children. We never even went on a date. But I was loosing out on something I wanted and I felt like it could have been something. Sonny was the first man in years since before my son died that made me feel like a woman again. It was the way he smiled at me and understood my pain. I just felt connected to him in a way I don't think I've ever been to anyone. And then I thought the chance to have something real again was over. That night I packed my bags and drank myself into a stupor. Ric was there and he listened. He helped me up to my room and the rest is regretable history"  
Courtney: "History is the keyword here. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, I mean it's not like Sonny was Mr. Innocent. He did sleep with Carly before he took you to my wedding." Reese's eyes shot up to Courtney's in shock. Reese: "What did you just say?", still letting the statement ring through her mind.  
Courtney stayed quiet and then said: "I thought you knew?" Courtney paused for another second. "Carly told me that Sonny came on to her that night after she had the bar fight with Sam and he was ready to be with her."

Courtney could see the evident anger and hurt in Reese's brown eyes as her face turned red. Reese was speechless. And before Courtney could continue, Reese got up off the couch and walked over to the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped in. But was it was too late to step back out once she saw who was in the elevator with her.

Carly: "Just the woman I wanted to see. I didn't get the chance congratulate you on your breakup with my ex husband"  
Reese could feel the anger boiling over inside of her. "You don't want to go there Carly, I am not in the mood." Reese warned in a cold tone. Carly stepped closer to Reese. Reese: "Back off." Reese warned again. Reese's icy stare sent shivers down Carly's spine. But she didn't stop. Carly smirked.  
Carly: "You are so pathetic, just like your mother." Reese then punched Carly in the face. Carly stumbled backwards and then tried to hurl back. But Reese grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back slamming her body against the elevator wall. Carly tried to struggle out of Reese's grasp but failed. Reese: "I'm gonna make this nice and clear for you. If you ever lay your worthless hands on me or open your filthy mouth to greet me again, next time I'll make sure you get a VIP suite at this luxurious hospital where your husband will be visiting you and your mother will be serving you an IV to treat the pain I've inflicted upon you." Just then the elevator doors slid open and Reese still holding on to Carly's arm behind her back, pushed her out the door onto the floor.

The doors were about to shut again when someone's hand stopped it. Sonny stepped into the elevator and looked at Reese before he hit the down button. Sonny turned and faced the doors. Reese's hair was messy and her shirt disheveled.  
Sonny: "I see you and my ex had another dispute." he said curiously in an indifferent tone.  
Reese: "So why don't you go comfort her with some sexually healing like you did last time Sam kicked her ass." Reese said hurt and angry.  
Sonny stared back at Reese in confusion and shock. Sonny: "What"  
Reese: "Don't even lie to me, I wouldn't want you to break your moral code. Courtney already told me about that night before her wedding." Reese's eyes welled up in tears. "I was such a fool. I thought you came to me because you wanted me. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Everytime you two fought passionately, you took her side over mine, and that night at her house I found you with her in her bedroom and she was wearing nothing but her undies kissing you. You didn't even back away." The elevator doors slid open and Reese walked into the secluded parking lot. Sonny couldn't let Reese walk away from him believing he didn't want her. Sonny ran after her and grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.  
Sonny: "I didn't sleep with Carly. Look, I don't know what my sister told you, but I haven't slept with her since our marriage ended a year ago." Reese folded her arms and just stared at Sonny quietly listening. "Yes, I went to her that day and I kissed her and it did almost get out of hand. But I stopped it. I realized, we both realized, it was not what we wanted anymore. Even when I saw her propose to Lorenzo the next day, I still didn't feel anything. I felt like this weight was lifted off my shoulders and I was free of the past with no regrets of ending my marriage with her. And then I went to see you that evening. I thought about everything that happened the past few weeks and I realized I didn't want you out of my life. I needed you. Not because I was alone. But because I wanted you. You have to know that when I went to you and I made love to you then, I was completely yours"  
Reese: "Why didn't you tell me then if it was nothing. You made me feel so bad for not disclosing something that occurred before we were even together and yet you were too much of a coward to admit what you did when were about to go on our first date"  
Sonny: "I don't know. It didn't even register to me to repeat it. And because deep down...deep down I didn't want to loose you." Sonny realized at that moment exactly how Reese had felt.  
Reese: "Like when I didn't tell you about my night with your brother." Sonny: "Yeah." Sonny finally said knowingly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said sincerely.  
Reese: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you too. You were right. We shouldn't lie. Lies costs too much. And we've both been through too many betrayels and pain to let secrets hurt us anymore."

Reese then glanced down at her hands that were now intertwined in Sonny's. "So now that everything is out in the open, what happens next?" Sonny then took his finger and lifted Reese's chin slowly so she could gaze up at him as he planted a scintillating kiss on her soft pink lips. He then pulled back, stroked her chestnut bangs to the side and whispered, "I love you Reese." Reese stood quiet and surprised at Sonny's admission. Reese always knew he loved her. Even when he said nothing when she asked him if he did the day they broke up. She knew he loved her. "I love you too Sonny." Reese whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed Sonny for a hug. Sonny then whispered in her ear as she hugged him tightly, "So you coming home with me or what?". Reese laughed and held Sonny's clean shaven face in her hands. "There is no where I'd rather be honey." Sonny smiled back and gave Reese another passionate kiss. 


End file.
